lizziemcguirefandomcom-20200215-history
You're a Good Man, Lizzie McGuire
You're a Good Man, Lizzie McGuire is the thirteenth episode of Lizzie McGuire's second season. Summary While Lizzie and Kate are stuck working together for the Spring Fling committee, Lizzie sees Kate knock over the bust of the school's founding principal. When Principal Tweedy (Phill Lewis) discovers this, he cancels the Spring Fling unless the person responsible comes forward. Kate keeps quiet so Lizzie decides to take the blame and is excluded from attending the fling. Lizzie is sitting at home sad, until everyone at school comes over to her house, as they decided to have the fling at her place, since they all know Kate was behind the vandalism of the statue.while Kate is left all alone at school. Meanwhile, Matt and Lanny have a hard time sharing a bike. Plot Lizzie is stuck on the Spring Fling dance committee with Kate. While they are checking out the site for the dance, Kate accidentally knocks over a bust of the school's first principal, cracking the stone head wide open. Kate shows little concern for what she did, though. She thinks if Lizzie keeps quiet, no one will ever know she did it. But Lizzie is concerned about the misdeed. She, Gordo and Miranda try but fail to put the statue back together again--using chewing gum! Principal Tweedy is angry about the "vandalism" and announces he will call off the dance if the culprit is not revealed. Gordo warns her not to be "a fink," but Miranda wants Lizzie to tell, because she has a real live date to the dance! Finally, Lizzie goes to see the principal, and at an assembly he announces that Lizzie has confessed to breaking the statue. The dance will be held, but Lizzie will not be allowed to attend. Gordo and Miranda realize what a sacrifice Lizzie just made. Kate is her usual self, telling friends, "I knew she did it, I just didn't want to tell on her!" Meanwhile, Matt and Lanny are drooling over a $105 BMX bike, but Sam and Jo McGuire tell them they'll have to earn the money themselves for it. After cleaning out the attic of their oddball neighbor Mrs. Carribino, the boys have enough money for a single bike, which they buy and intend to share. Lanny takes the first ride, leaving Matt alone with no bike and no friend. The night of the dance, both Lizzie and Matt are at home sitting around depressed. Their parents try to find out what's wrong. Matt tells his dad that since he and Lanny got the bike, they're never together anymore to enjoy each other's company. Matt calls Lanny, and they decide their friendship is more important than the bike. When Jo asks Lizzie what's wrong, her daughter tearfully tells her the story of the statue and how she took the blame. But who should come to the door but Gordo, followed by Miranda, Ethan, Larry and a few dozen others who appreciate what Lizzie did. Knowing that Kate was the culprit and not Lizzie, they decided that the party is on at Lizzie's house. As a result, Kate is stuck at school alone wondering where everyone else is. Trivia *The clapboard seen on the blooper reel at the end of the show gives the date of production as January 23, 2002. *After Sam McGuire (Robert Carradine) says, "Hey, I was a Mathlete," a geeky-looking still photo of him is shown. The still comes from Robert Carradine's 1984 movie, "Revenge of the Nerds" and was also used in the episode "Election." *The title is a spoof of the Peanuts cartoon, "You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown." Originally it was a paperback book collection of Peanuts cartoons. Later, the title was used for a stage musical, starring Anthony Rapp as Charlie Brown and Kristin Chenoweth as Sally won a Tony. *During the second scene in the gym, the gray-headed man standing behind Miranda appears to be the same man who appears in still photos of vice principal Kaplan in "In Miranda Lizzie Does Not Trust." *When Matt and Lanny are eating cold cereal for breakfast, there is no milk or any other liquid on it. *In the scene where Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo are at the lockers and Gordo is telling Lizzie that she could move to Canada and stuff, Lizzie's hair keeps moving from in front of her shoulder to behind each time the camera is back on her. *The musical flourish that is heard when Matt talks about the BMX bike is from the famous symphonic suite Scheherazade, written by Russian composer Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov in 1888. This same little flourish showed up earlier in "Best Dressed For Much Less," when Miranda was walking around looking "most poised." *This is one out of many episodes where Jo and Sam do not have Lizzie's friends. In "Picture Day", they weren't, but no events of that episode were mentioned. Quotes Lizzie: (to Gordo) Hey, I thought you were gonna be at the dance. Gordo: Well, my best friend wasn’t gonna be there. So, why would I''' wanna go? ---- '''Lizzie (to Gordo and Miranda): You guys, I have two of the best friends in the whole entire world. Miranda: You know, Gordo and I were just saying the same. ---- Jo: Well, I can't speak for Lanny. Sam: Somebody's got to. ---- Gordo: How about we smuggle you into Canada in the hold of a fishing boat? And then we change your name so that you can get a job as a lumberjack? Wait for the heat to die off, then we come back and get you. Until then, you'll be known as Frere Jacques. Lizzie: But... Gordo: What? It's a workable plan. Category:Season 2